


kurusu akira and akechi goro's relationship therapy time

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Series: the upside of being a wild card [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, POWER DOM AKIRA(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sadomasochism, Selfcest, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, also a black mask sandwich, black mask is a hoe AND a bottom and you cannot change my mind, both goros would suck dick for attention, but more focused on hoe part this time, in which seven akiras bang two goros, is it voyeurism if youre watching urself get fucked by ur bf? idk, not even god can save me, that is it. thats the fic., this is 98 porn and 2 epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Seven Akiras, two Goros, and a comfortable bed in a strange palace walk into a bar...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Black Mask/Akechi Goro
Series: the upside of being a wild card [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548112
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	kurusu akira and akechi goro's relationship therapy time

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom my writing profs _this_ is what your education led me to 
> 
> important note:  
> prince garb = goro = robin (hood)  
> black mask = akechi = loki  
> akira=mostly satanael but there are so MANY of akiras personas so you're gonna have to figure that our yourselves (i try to refer to them by personas but this is goro pov so that is,,, v hard) 
> 
> this one is p standalone (i mean its just porn so you dont need to know what is going on) but you should read the first one anyways since its just akechi giving goro a blowjob

He's happy.

Mm, he's happy but he's still insatiable, and wants a kiss on the mouth. He vocalizes it to the nice Akira thrusting up into his ass, but Metatron merely chuckles and goes, "wait a moment for me to finish. Then you can get a kiss from Satanael over there, alright?"

Goro pouts. He wants it _now_ , and from the way Metatron takes his sweet time to nudge his prostate with each thrust, he knows it'll take a while for him to come. ""kira," he moans dejectedly, "'s unfair."

"I know, honey," Metatron pats him softly on the hair, just like how Goro likes it. He preens, nudging on the touch to continue. The angelic Akira laughs softly as he gives another thrust, and Goro thrusts forward out of inertia, choking the Akira deepthroating him. He doesn't remember which one that is—Akira has _so many_ Personas. "Still, I hope you're enjoying the show."

The _show_ in question is happening on the middle of the bed, involving five of Akira's other Personas—they've managed to bind Black Mask out of his own outfit (the belts, specifically, and they've hardly taken much repurposing to be used as bondage material) and they were having their sweet way with him. Simultaneously. Two Akiras thrusting in their own off-rhythm into his greedy hole, an Akira jacking off to his hand, and another giving Akechi a languid hand job while denying him every time he got close. Finally, Satanael's cock carefully encased in Akechi's own throat as he runs a series of soft touches down the unmasked one's long locks, not bothering to thrust, not bothering to come, just holding him there.

It is a _sight_. It has him hardening for what is probably the fourth time of the day. Still... " _Kiss_ ," he pouts and demands attention.

"Oh, what will I ever do with you?" Metatron chuckles, twisting his position until Goro is meeting up to his lips desperately, instantly deepening the kiss. Once they separate, a silver trail connects the two of them and Goro gives Metatron a dope smile.

It's not a comfortable position to hold, with his waist twisted like that, so he straightens back to his original one where he can see Loki and the other five again. Alice—right, that one was Alice—keeps playing with Akechi's cock, denying his release every time he gets close with a sweet sadistic laugh. He can see Loki's eyes going distant, his voice coming out in soft, choking pants over Satanael's cock, and _fuck_ if it isn't all hot. He moans and twists in Metatron's grip.

"Am gonna come," he wails as he twist away desperately trying to make this last a bit longer, just a bit longer, _butitfeelssogoodandakira'ssolidbehindhim_ —

"Come then," the Akira behind him whispers authoritatively and that's all he needs to spill his load into the warm mouth his cock is encased in. Metatron groans as the Akira on his cock moans, and his heart jumps proudly. 

His limbs are jelly now, but the assaults on his body doesn't stop—the mouth keeps sucking dutifully at his now soft length, and the cock in his ass continues to press insistently against his prostate each time. What had once been a pleasurable feeling now just hurts, and he shivers and mewls from overstimulation. _Too much_ , he can't even get his voice working again, _'s too much_. He can feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

As his mind turns distant, the sensation of teeth grazing over his earlobes snap him back to reality. Still unable to resist a shudder, he pants uselessly, and Metatron whispers, "may I come inside you, honey?" 

Goro grinds down against Metatron, because being a depraved horny overachiever is also a central trait of Akechi Goro's that he wants, _needs_ this. Then his gaze meets the version of himself on the bed, come leaking out of his hole despite being plugged in with two Akiras, and it becomes a competition. Tightening against the intrusion in his ass, he gives his prettiest faces and mewls, "yes, yes, please, 'kira, _yes_ —"

Metatron's grips turn harsh as he thrusts in once, twice, and he's flooded with a warm rush of his seed. Once satisfied, Metatron removes himself from Goro and the mouth encasing him finally moves away, too. Suddenly deprived of such electrifying attention makes him shiver, but the Akira behind him holds him tight, and he lets the touches drown out the soft murmurs of Akira's voice from faraway. 

After a while, a gloved finger gently tilts his chin upwards and he realizes now he's sprawled on the bed with Satanael right in front of him, away from the chair where he's been mere minutes ago. At his confused squeak, Metatron lands a warming hand on Goro's shoulder and murmurs, "you wanted a kiss?"

"Yes," Goro leans forward to hungrily devour Satanael, which the latter soon takes control of and turns into a more languid, lazy fight for dominance. 

Goro drags his half-lidded eyes across the Akira kissing him. Satanael is the only version out of these seven Akiras that look like him of _now_. The university student Akira that resembles a demanding, needy cat and steals Goro's kisses in the middle of the campus. The others are nice, and they're still Akira, but there's just something about Satanael that exudes a natural aura of dominion. Goro melts into the embrace and the lip-lock, letting the other boy lead the kiss with uncanny authority. 

"You've been such a good boy, and I think you deserve your reward," Satanael smiles as he drags Akechi off and there's a wet squelch as he retracts his hard cock from the brunette's throat. Lazily dropping Akechi's head unceremoniously onto the mattress like a toy, he twists his body and pulls Goro down until he's straddling him. He tastes the precome and lube as Akira slips a finger in his mouth. As he runs his dirty fingers in Goro's dutiful mouth, he uses his dominant hand to grip his own cock and show off the swollen head. "He's been keeping it very warm for me," Satanael smirks, otherwise barely acknowledging the quivering mess beside him. "How do you want it, ass or mouth?" 

He just got plowed by Metatron, and he doesn't think he can handle another right now. Plus, there's something about sucking people off—if you do it right, you can completely unravel them and place them under your mercy. And Goro's learned to give _really_ good BJ's over the years, mostly from Akira. Only from Akira. "Mouth," he decides, "but you don't get to pull on my hair. Only allowed to card your fingers in them. This is _my_ reward." 

"Choosing to do all the work? You're such a good boy for me, Goro," Satanael gives a genuine compliment, and Goro basks in it before taking the head of the thick, familiar length in his mouth. 

It's already slippery from spit and precome, his _own_ spit, albeit another one of himself. Akira's pants are soft and encouraging as Goro swallows around the intrusion, and he can't help himself from smiling. The digits enter his hair, brushing the locks away from his face, tucking the stray strands that'd manage to escape in the midst of the rough fucking beforehand. He takes it slowly, seeing no point to such a hurried encounter when he is already quite sated, and Satanael doesn't hurry him. Playing with the slit, fondling the balls as he licks stripes down the shaft, leaving kisses down his thighs. He's perfectly aware of his own crimson eyes fixed on him, and it only drives him and his theatrics. 

After a long tease, Goro decides it's enough and takes him to the mouth. Satanael gives a surprised gasp as he finally takes the head and sucks, tasting the precome. Determined to draw it out, he takes it inch by inch until just the head barely enters his throat. 

"So good for me," Akira huffs, and Goro hollows out his cheek to take another inch in his throat to award Akira for the praise. "Yes, just like that. You are doing _amazing_."

_Of course I am_ , he wants to say, but it only comes out in a mumble with his mouth stuffed with Akira's cock. Akira, while he doesn't hear what Goro's saying, definitely _feels_ it from the way he moans and harshly grabs Goro's hair for a second before remembering their deal and backing off. _Good boy_ , he unsheathes his teeth for a split second to graze over the sensitive flesh, a silent threat of what be _could_ do. Satanael huffs and returns to patting his head instead. 

The steady drops of precome mixed with the high of power are sweeter than thick syrup, and he takes his sweet (hah) time taking it slowly, spending time to lick the underside and to brush over the remaining shaft, making a show for both Loki and Metatron watching him. Their attention along with Akira's barely-concealed desperate breathing has him smirk against the girth.

He takes it slow, far slower than Akira wants from the way his ungloved hands are fisted so hard together that the whites of the knuckles are so prominent even in his fevered state. He enjoys every moment of the pained twist of Akira's expression, and decides that he is _most definitely_ a sadomasochist. 

He eventually manages to swallow Akira's entire length that his lips are brushing against his stomach. Yet he doesn't want this to end already, so once he manages to ram Akira's entire cock in his mouth, he stays absolutely still, swallowing to tighten around the intrusion in his throat. Sill perfectly aware of the look Loki is giving him, he merely smirks and rubs his tongue against the underside. Satanael catches on quickly, breathing out a rushed, "are you volunteering to warm my cock, Goro?"

When Robin gives a teary nod, Akira pats him on the head and fondles his cheek. Along with the heavy weight against his tongue, it's addicting like a drug and the world begins to fuzz away. His entire world becomes Akira's weight and taste and the soft touch against his scalp and it is _intoxicating_. 

It's Akira's voice that snaps him out a while later, although the words aren't aimed at him. "If you _behaved_ like your other self, you could have gotten what you wanted, too," Satanael smirks as he sharply pulls Akechi by the hair and forces him to look up. "I would have come in your mouth like you've been begging me to." 

"Go fuck yourself," Loki hisses, breath still wheezing, body twisting in desperation. Robin's eyes sluggishly travel down to his lower navel where another Akira has taken his place at his hole, thrusting greedily as another Akira has his lips wrapped around just the head of his dick. 

Satanael grabs Akechi roughly by the hair as he stares down at him with cold eyes. "No, Akechi-kun, I think that's _your_ kink," Akira murmurs then his expression morphs into a smirk as he signals Metatron and starts moving backwards, taking Robin with him. With a surprised swallow, Goro looks up to him in confusion, which Akira responds with a soft, "trust me, alright?"

He travels upwards into the bed following Satanael's skillful lead until his knees are barely hanging on the edge of the bed. There is a series of wet, confused coughs and Goro looks back just in time to see Metatron ram Loki's head against Goro's ass. The telltale hitch in Akechi's throat definitely indicates he's enjoying it, but it's hard to know if that's from the rough treatment or being in such close proximity with his own ass. Satanael merely chuckles and notes, "look at yourself, getting all excited by something like this." Akechi mumbles something, but it's all muffled by Goro's own buttocks. Still imperious, Akira commands, "clean him up, will you?" 

Goro moans around the cock as he feels a warm tongue prodding against his entrance. His gauntlets—his gauntlets aren't spreading shit (unless he's spreading Goro's blood against the wall) so it's Metatron who pries his ass open for Akechi to get better access to his wet, dripping hole instead. 

With his own skillful tongue sucking out Metatron's come out of his ass, his own mouth becomes sloppy over Akira's, rendered useless and unable to participate except panting and choking himself on Satanael's cock. 

"Do you like it?" When Robin nods furiously at the question, Akira laughs and runs his nimble fingers down Goro's locks, clutching them tight and pulling on them. Despite the blatant shift in power, Goro can't do anything but spread his legs wider so he could have better access. 

When Metatron grips the base of Goro's cock, he belatedly realizes he's hard. How is he hard _again_? Hadn't he come at least four times today? He's been fucked and sucked off so many times the memories are all mixed up. His sight goes blurry as Loki slips out of Goro's ass and he hears his own voice yet not quite his own beg desperately.

"Oh god, please, please, just let me come, you can fuck me, call me a whore, I'll do anything, _please_ —" 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Satanael amusingly states, then there's the sound of tongues mixing wetly. "Then, you get off on the torture. Playing hard to get, when you're behaving like this because you enjoy having yourself denied whenever you get close." 

"It hurts," Akechi scrunches his eyes yet he doesn't bother removing the cock ring or moving from the position Satanael fixed him in. The Akiras did agree on a safe word before they started—with Akira in such a fractured state, they couldn't be sure if he would never pass the line, especially the sadistic one. "Even the air is torture."

"Yet you haven't said stop," Satanael's voice points out.

" _It hurts so good_ ," he hisses, air of indifference completely shattered with the confession. 

"Yes," Akira smirks at the confession, and there's something breathlessness about the reply that indicates he's getting close. "I think that's enough. Will you ride me, Akechi-kun?" 

Loki forcefully pulls Robin's head off his cock, throwing it aside just as Satanael had tossed him aside before, crawling forward with a manic grin on his face. Robin, still recuperating, pants as he watches Akechi grits his teeth and promptly sinks down, spreading his already well-used wet hole around Akira. Seeing Akira held down by the sharp metal gauntlets as Loki's body gyrates down is so provocative he moans out loud desperately. Everything about this situation is so intensely erotic that all he can do is gape from his position on the bed uselessly, trying to move his jelly-turned limbs. 

"There's always a place for one more," the serene comment jostles him in the midst of his concentration, and Metatron hovers over him, obviously amused. 

"You could go," and _oooooh_ , imagining two Akiras together is... he surely thought this situation could not turn even more obscene, but as anything involving Akira Kurusu tended to be, it transcends his expectations. 

"Oh, honey, we already did," Metatron pats him softly at the head, and he makes a squeak of betrayal. "Sorry you were not there to watch, but you two were having fun on your own, haven't you?"

"Only because he's an idiot and forgot to open the door," Robin grumbles as he thrusts his chin towards Loki who's managed to twist his position so he's turned away from Satanael and facing Goro's direction instead. Akechi's bound cock bounces each time he pulls his taut thighs forward so he could let Akira's length slide even deeper into him. There's the start of a smirk dancing on his face. 

"Look at you all mouthy," Metatron's tone is fond as he cradles Goro's body, "I think you've had enough rest for now." 

When Metatron's gloves skims his chest with feathery touches and eventually comes in contact with his exhausted dick, he stutters and tries to slink away from the touch because _it's too much, god it's far too much_ , "oh, no, no, I don't really think—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Goro, you don't want to let me down, do you?" 

Oh, that is just plain playing dirty—Akira knows he has a praise kink. Shuddering yet hardly fighting back, he pliantly allows Metatron to slather his hole with even more lube, not that he needed any more. He might not have been whoring himself with the ferocity that Loki had been taking cock, but he's hardly been restraining himself. Yet Metatron doesn't seem to care how loose he is, still taking a dollop of gel to from the tube to rub against Goro's insides, mouth twisting in delight at his light gasps. 

The pleasure-torture continues until his focus dims and the world becomes fuzzier again, and he can just barely hear Satanael murmuring at Akechi.

_"We're going to give you a reward for being so good, too. We're so very nice to you this way, Akechi-kun, so you have to keep yourself together. If you come before you're allowed, we'll have to punish you, and none of us want that. Understand?"_

Curiosity winning over, he struggles up back to consciousness and peeks open his eyes only to realize that his vision is filled with Akechi's entire face. Then he belatedly realizes what Loki's reward _is_.

Goro moans as the head of Akechi's cock pushes through the ring of the muscle and nudges straight against the prostate, then he sees stars. Loki seems completely out of it, eyes rolled to the back of his head, body completely loose as whimpers and concentrates on not coming instantly. Robin swallows and forcefully smashes their lips together, tasting himself and the other Akiras who had come in his mouth before. His whole body convulses as they separate, heart jumping in pride as he feels a hand tug his locks harshly as he hears a rushed, "fuck, that's hot." 

There is a hurried discussion among the Akiras and the thrusting stops, earning a frustrated whine from--was that Goro, or Akechi? This close it's impossible to discern who made the sound. Thankfully Goro doesn't have to pout for long, because soon five pair of hands quickly rearrange their position until Robin is on his hand and knees with Loki still inside of him, facing five Akiras all fondling their cock. He feels feathery touches against his own length, and he trembles knowing it's the sadistic one. 

Metatron moves away from the others, crawling onto the bed until Goro's head is straddled between his thighs and his cheek is rubbing against the head of the dick, leaving precome in its wake. The hand threading his hair is very soft as its owner whispers, "the others said they want to have another go with you. Is it okay?"

Okay? _Okay?_ "Yesyesyesyesyes _yes_ ," he hisses desperately at all the eyes on him--all this attention focused on him is heady, and he opens his mouth and looks up at the others hungrily, and they step closer to touch him. 

Being pounded by yourself while trying to please four others are nigh impossible, but Goro manages with his two hands and a mouth, and the fourth one is quite happy playing with his nipples and biting his shoulder blades as he waits his turn. He gives his best, thumbing the slit and taking it all the way to the throat and rubbing his knuckles against the balls swallowing around the intrusion. All the moaning mixes together like a symphony and he basks in the sound, completely content. 

"Useless whore. Look at yourself down there, pleasing everyone so well," Goro makes a pleased sound around the cock at the compliment, which the Akira also quite finds stimulating. "All you have to do is keep fucking him and _not come_. If you can't even do that, how are you any better than a dildo?" Despite Satanael's harsh words, Akechi's thrusts turn erratic as they speed up, clearly urged by them, which in turn makes his mouth sloppy around the length. It must have been enough because Akira unloads his seed without pulling out, filling Goro's mouth with his load. Once he finishes he opens his mouth for the Akira to inspect, and Akira merely rubs the side of his cheek for a stray drop. 

The other two take their turns, one slowly thrusting his mouth then coming with only the head in Goro's mouth, another only having Goro give a fellatio and having him pull one hand up to rub against the remaining shaft and the balls. They both tell him what good job he's doing, and along with the near-choking whines of Loki behind him, 

There's only one left and when the green coat Akira reaches forward to undo his pants, Goro does a double take because it's--it's _huge_. He has to open his mouth to the maximum to even push half of it into his mouth, and even when the head hits the back of his throat there's still half of the length left over. He widens his eye in confusion, drooling uselessly against the length. "Oh, _fuck_ ," the Akira hisses when Goro swallows against it, "you're at least trying, sweetie."

He can barely breathe against it with how big it is. He tries to, with his nose, but all he gets is a blast of Akira's musk and not much air. He uselessly holds on, eyes graying out in the corner as Akira shallowly thrusts against his throat, moaning obscenely. Before he has to push him away, Akira pulls away abruptly to spray come all over his face. With wet come dripping on his face he stays standstill like a fuckdoll--and with what he just did, he may as well be one. Metatron's touches against his scalp are still soft and feathery, and he belatedly cracks his eyes to stare up at him.

"D'd I do good?" Goro slurs, looking up to Metatron with shiny eyes, come on his eyelashes obstructing the view. The Akira patting his head smiles brightly and nods, which he replies with a shaky smile and a rub against the cock lying against his face. "Wanna make you feel good too."

"Oh, what will I ever _do with you_?" Metatron's voice is so filled with affection that Goro sniffs happily, opening his mouth so he could use his throat, too. 

Metatron pushes in slowly, _really_ slowly. His face is tinted with worry, and it makes Goro feel fuzzy inside and more determined to swallow against it. He is also very silent, making only the barest of huffs, which means he can hear Loki's desperate howls and the furious slap of skin on skin with how hard Satanael is thrusting into Akechi. Loki's voice have gone hoarse from all the shouting that he can only mumble a low threads of words that Robin can't quite make out with the distance. Body completely pliant, Goro closes his eyes and accepts the push against his prostate and Metatron's hushed thrusts against the back of his throat.

"We'll take care of you, we'll take care of both of you, you'll never have to be alone again," Satanael hisses as he thrusts up into the tight heat of Loki's ass, which leads to Loki thrusting into Robin's out of sheer inertia. Metatron, now completely broken from his angelic calm furiously thrusts into Goro's throat as he moans out, "Goro, Akechi, _I love all of you_ —"

With that, Goro spasms viscerally and comes violently on the bed, which has him tighten impossibly around Akechi's cock, finally forcing an orgasm out of Loki. From the way how his mouth is filled with bitter seed and how Satanael shudders and howls, they come near-simultaneously with the both of them. _Chain reaction_ , Goro distantly thinks. He can't stop smiling, and happily lets Metatron's cock out of his throat with a squelch as he receives the pats.

The position isn't comfortable and he begins to realize how dirty he's gotten, so he pushes himself up and realizes Akechi has fainted. Gone. _Asleep_. Their bodies separate with a squelch, and he makes a distressed noise which Metatron takes as a sign to rub soft towel over his body. He has no idea where they came from, but he appreciates the warmth and melts into it. 

Once he's deemed himself acceptably clean, he rises shakily from his place on the bed to walk forward towards his other self, who's still completely out of it being cleaned by two of Akira's other Personas. "Wow, I've _never_ managed to fuck someone into unconsciousness before," Satanael laughs as Yoshitsune reach forward to cover Loki with his Joker coat, hiding his ravaged form. 

"This is going to be difficult to explain to the other Thieves," Goro murmurs and stumbles forward. Metatron catches him and smooths out the wrinkles in his Prince outfit. "They're going to catch on. I have a limp and I'm sure I still have come in my hair." 

"They already know we're dating, so what's the problem?" The horny Akira grins manically as he wipes his precome-stained lips on the corner of his green coat. "Shame that I didn't get to fuck him. I was looking forward to it, then the bastard had the audacity to _faint_!" 

"If he hadn't fainted then, he would have _definitely_ fainted when he saw Mara's dick," the sadistic Akira—Alice—smirks with a twisted smile. "I'm pretty sure being fucked with a train would be more comfortable than that."

It's then when the door squeaks. Arsene—the perfect embodiment of the first Akira he met, complete with the Shujin outfit—carefully opens his door only to peek through. "I found everyone else," he murmurs dejectedly, most likely due to not being permitted to participate—he _was_ wearing a school uniform, after all. Metatron and Satanael had _some_ moral standards left in them. "Are you all dressed now? Can I bring them in?" 

And _that_ is their cue to exit. "A lot to explain," Goro grumbles as he leans towards Metatron's shoulder, letting the man effectively lead him outside. 

"I hope whatever this is doesn't get fixed when we exit the Metaverse so we could have another go with more lube," Mara speaks up excitedly.

Goro punches him on the head for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to beta this but i couldnt even meet myself in the eye after so
> 
> there were more akiras around black mask not only because loki likes being fucked but because akira likes fucking with danger more. we all know this. 
> 
> if you want to kinkshame me im over at twit: @tsunbrownie


End file.
